Under the Rain
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Hujan, baik yang dari alam maupun yang dari hati kita masing – masing, selalu hidup untuk jadi saksi bisu di antara kita. / NaruSasu dengan slight NaruSaku dan SasuKarin / fanfic NaruSasu pertama Ichan


Title : Under the Rain

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Drama

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Main) , NaruSaku and SasuKarin (slight)

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: Prologue

Summarry : Hujan, baik yang dari alam maupun yang dari hati kita masing – masing, selalu hidup untuk jadi saksi bisu di antara kita.

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,AU,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Sebagian orang di dunia ini memuja hujan sebagian lainnya membenci hujan. Ya, mereka memuja dan membenci hujan karena air yang di sebabkan oleh hujan, Sasuke Uchiha pemuda berusia 23 tahun termasuk dalam golongan mereka yang memuja hujan. Pekerjaan orang tuanya sebagai seorang petani menjadi alasan utamanya, tapi bukan hanya itu Sasuke juga merasa hujan adalah refleksi dirinya. Ya, dirinya yang cenderung 'kelam' dan 'suram', dibenci namun juga dipuja karena ketampanan dan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya. Benar – benar mirip dengan hujan bukan? Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan sahabat wanitanya yang bernama Karin. Karin merupakan contoh orang yang membenci hujan, banjir yang terjadi di Konoha pada saat ia berusia 5 tahun telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Menyisakan dua orang kakaknya –Juugo dan Suigetsu- yang juga agak akrab dengan Sasuke. Hujan datang ke Konoha lagi pagi ini. Sasuke mengerutkan kening menatap titik – titik air yang mulai turun dari langit, dia mengingat hari ini dia harus menjemput teman lamanya di bandara. Ah, berjalan di bawah hujan pasti akan menyenangkan baginya. Sasuke ke luar dari kediamannya dan langsung menghirup aroma hujan tepat pada saat dia keluar. Walaupun ekspresi wajahnya datar, namun dia sebenarnya selalu senang dalam diam ketika hujan tiba. Karin secara tiba – tiba muncul di samping pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil sang gadis berambut merah.

"Hn?" Sasuke memandangi heran sahabatnya yang secara tiba – tiba mau berjalan di bawah hujan –karena seingat Sasuke, Karin bukanlah orang yang memuja hujan seperti dirinya dan justru membencinya-.

"Kau mau kemana hujan – hujan begini? Nanti kau sakit." Kata Karin dengan nada khawatir dan er sedikit centil.

Sasuke memandang langit dan titik – titik air yang masih saja turun. Dirinya kemudian menatap mata Karin.

"Hn, bukankah kau tak perlu tahu? Lagipula kau tak suka berjalan dalam hujan kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah lempengnya.

Karin memandang sang Uchiha dan hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Ah ya, sebaiknya aku menemanimu. Tak peduli seberapa bencinya aku pada hujan." Sahutnya.

Mata onyx Sasuke memandangi sang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu. Dirinya hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang dan menyahut omongan sahabatnya.

"Hn, aku ambil mobil dulu kalau begitu."

Sasuke langsung menuju ke bagasinya dan mengambil mobil berwarna hitam metalik miliknya. Sasuke mengendarainya menuju ke tempat dimana Karin berada, dan membuka sebagian kaca mobil itu seolah mengisyaratkan agar Karin naik. Karinpun segera menuju ke dalam mobil itu dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun, kita akan kemana?" tanya Karin menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran.

"Naruto kembali ke Konoha hari ini. Aku akan menjemputnya." Sahut Sasuke dengan cuek dan masih fokus menyetir mobilnya.

Karin menghela nafas cukup panjang. Kepergian Naruto ke Suna ternyata tidak menyebabkan pemuda 'reflkesi hujan' di sampingnya itu melupakan pemuda lain yang merupakan 'refleksi terang' tersebut. Karin heran, kenapa Sasuke masih saja mempedulikan Naruto? Padahal Naruto sudah lama tak peduli akan diri Sasuke.

Perjalan yang mereka lalui sejak 30 menit lalu kini telah usai. Kini mereka sudah ada di bandara Konoha, ah ya! Hujan juga masih saja turun dan justru bertambah deras. Sasuke memandangi hujan dan berjalan di bawah hujan dengan santainya –jangan lupakan bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu bagian dari golongan mereka yang memuja hujan-. Sementara Karin memasang wajah cemberut, dia sama sekali tak suka pada hujan. Namun, demi Sasuke yang sebenarnya ia cintai apa sih yang tidak akan dilakukannya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tempat kedatangan. Namun, belumlah mereka sampai di tempat kedatangan telah terlihat seorang penampakan yang bisa dipastikan adalah Naruto sedang –uhuk- merangkul seorang gadis berambut pink, yang diketahui sebagai Sakura –tak lain, tak bukan adalah sahabat Naruto-. Entah bagaimana, rasanya ada sebuah panah transparan yang menusuk dadanya. Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto, tadi memintanya untuk datang dan menyambutnya eh malah pemandangan memilukan begini yang dia dapat. Sang raven hanya mampu menghela nafas, tak baik bukan menganggu kegiatan orang lain?

Hujan, semakin deras. Mulai detik ini mungkin Sasuke akan menjadi golongan pembenci hujan. Namun dia tak mampu, dia tak mampu membenci refleksi dirinya sendiri. Hujan kini adalah lambing pilu yang sedang melanda hatinya. Karin masih berjalan di sampingnya, namun tanpa disangka – sangka sang gadis berkacamata secara tiba – tiba pingsan. Sasuke dengan tak tega memutuskan untuk membawa Karin kembali ke mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tertawa bersama Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya tak kunjung datang.

"Sakura, apa menurutmu Sasuke akan datang?" suara sangsi keluar dari bibir sang pewaris perusahaan Namikaze.

"Harusnya dia datang, tapi dia tak terlihat." Sahut Sakura –yang ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan sama dengan Naruto ia juga tak mendapatkan penampakan dari sang Uchiha-

Tapi tanpa diduga, secara tiba – tiba Sasuke lewat dan bersama seorang gadis berambut merah yang pingsan. Naruto memanggil Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak mempedulikannya dan malah makin berjalan menjauh. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung, apakah dia berbuat salah? Mata safirnya mengisyaratkan kebingungan yang dalam.

"Ha-ah, dia kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Mungkin ada urusan penting." Sahut Sakura yang kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

Naruto berharap akan bisa sesegera mungkin menemui sahabatnya itu dan menanyakan ada masalah apa. Ah, tapi Naruto lebih memilih menikmati hujan. Ya, hujan adalah refleksi dari pemuda yang dirindukannya, walau ia tak tau alasan kenapa dia merindukan sang 'refleksi hujan' tersebut. Mungkinkah rasa ini hanya ditimbulkan karena mereka sudah sangat lama tak bertemu? Entahlah Naruto sendiri belum sadar dan belum peduli yang penting kini dia bisa menikmati hujan yang merupakan refleksi Sasuke.

=TBC=

A/N : Yow Ichan bawa fanfic lain lagi hehehe. Kali ini NaruSasu ._.)v dan baru proliog. Kenapa NaruSasu? Karena di kepala Ichan plot cerita ini gak cocok buat SasuNaru. Ichan butuh seme gak peka dan punya sahabat yang gak lenje dan menurut Ichan gak ada satupun cewek yang bisa jadi sahabat Sasuke dan gak lenje sama Sasuke ._.)v dan Ichan juga butuh uke dengan sahabat cewek yang lenje, dan Ichan rasa plot cerita ini sangat lebih cocok buat NaruSasu ketimbang SasuNaru. Er, tapi maaf kalau masih kerasanya SasuNaru karena ini pertama kalinya Ichan nulis NaruSasu hehehe. Ngomong aja ya kalau masih kerasanya SasuNaru biar Ichan perbaiki di chapter depan! Monggo ya di review!


End file.
